Obsession
by willis-ohsh
Summary: Ace lives a normal life, with a well paid job, his family by his side and great friends supporting him. However, his life will be turned upside down. Nothing will be the same anymore...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

 **Started a new one. This will focus on a really difficult subject. That is why there will be some hard content. So, if you don't want to read about mental abuse, perhaps rape or something similar matter, then please don't read this story.**

 **One Piece doesn't belong to me! It belongs to the great man Eiichiro Oda ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny autumn day for Grand Line City in the month of October. Potrgas D. Ace, 24 years old, just finished his work at the Whitebeard Company and was on his way back home by bus. His car is being repaired at the time. It broke down last week on the way to an important meeting. Gladly, he still made it in time thanks to his friend and colleague Marco Phoenix.

The bus finally made it to his district of the town, the East-Blue. Ace's station was reached and he hurriedly stepped out of the bus to finally breath fresh air.

 _God! Finally out of the bus!_

Sluggishly he walked to his home. His two story house was standing on the Foosha Street. Right next to him on both sides were living his 'brothers' Sabo, 24 years old and Luffy, 21 years old. Sabo was on behalf of the government abroad at the time. Just now Luffy was watching something attentively in his front yard. When he looked around he spotted Ace immediately and his attention was now only on his brother. With a big hop and a loud shout he made his way to his bir brother. "Yooooo! Aceeeeee!"

Before Ace knew it his little brother already wrapped his arms and legs around his body and was hugging him so hard that Ace lost all his air in his lungs and hit Luffy on his back to let him go.

"Lu-…Luffy! Let go now!" He said while gasping for air. Right away Luffy let go and instead pushed himself against his brothers body, his face in Ace's chest.

"I missed you, Ace." The smaller raven mumbled. Lovingly Ace stroked Luffy's mop of hair. "I missed you, too. However, we saw each other this morning."

With pouty lips and teary eyes Luffy looked up at his brothers face and whined, "But it's never enooooouuugh~!"

"Oi, Ace! How was work?" Came from the house of Luffy. Both raven looked up to see Zoro making his way to the brothers.

"Hey, Zoro! Work is like always. Just a routine." Ace answered the green hair. A big yawn left Zoro's mouth before he continued the conversation. "I know exactly what you are talking about." Zoro was working as a physiotherapist and Luffy at a kindergarden.

Suddenly, Luffy detached himself from his body and waved enthusiastically while shouting 'Tarao! Tarao!' in a loop. Right at this moment, with a big sigh a tall man stepped out of his sleek black BWM and shut the door of his car close. "Good evening, Luffy-ya!" Greeted the man with a velvet smooth deep voice.

Trafalgar Law, 30 years old, working at the Drum Hospital as a doctor was living at the house opposite of Ace.

"And good evening Zoro-ya. And what a pleasure to see you, Ace-ya. Haven't seen each other for a week now." Their neighbor talked further as he made his way to the group of three.

Yes, it was a week ago when he saw his neighbor. A deep blush showed itself under Ace's freckles. "It is nice to see you again, Trafalgar."

"Haven't I already told you that you should call me 'Law', Ace-ya?" The doctor asked with a smirk on his face.

Embarrassed, Ace replied back, "Ah, yes. I'm sorry, Law."

"Good." Law smirked and stared at Ace's face. Meanwhile Luffy was looking back and forth at Ace and 'Tarao'.

The freckled raven cleared his throat to speak again. "I-I have to go now. Still have some work to do. I will see you again little bro. Thank you for taking care of Luffy, Zoro." Then e turned around to his other neighbor. "Have a ood evening Tralfalga-" The addressed tall man glared at the freckled man, "I mean Law! Have a good evening, Law." Ace flushed, while Law smirked and replied. "Ooh, don't worry Ace. I will enjoy my evening to the fullest. With this Ace made his way to his house and waved the last tim to the trio standing on the sidewalk.

The first thing Ace did was going to shower, change in comfortable clothes and sat himself in his living-room to do the rest of today's work. When he finished he made himself something to eat and went back to the living room to look some TV.

Through his tasks on this evening Ace didn't sense or noticed that someone was watching him, watching with greed and lust in his eyes every move the raven made. A camera was taken out of a little bag and the figure started making photos of Ace cooking, working and undressing when he went to sleep. When the lights were turned off the figure retreated back to his own place…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am sorry XD**

 **Posted the Prologue and didn't continue it for five months. Sorry, once again.**

 **So, please enjoy the first real chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece still doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

 **One week later**

Yesterday, Sabo came back from his stay abroad und brought many souvenirs and little things back for Luffy, Ace and their friends. They made a big feast according to Luffy's wishes. To the amusement of the bigger brothers and sadly to their purses they always have to do these feasts or Luffy will go on a rampage and always rant that 'You don't really love me.'

Nevertherless, even though they have celebrated Sabo's return, it wasn't an excuse to not appear to work on the next day. It is the hateful Monday of the new week.

A few days ago, Ace went to fetch his car from the mechanic Franky. Sadly, he only could say that the time of his car was over. With a heavy heart Ace said good-bye to his first car which accompanied him since high school and gave Franky the permission to do anything he wanted to do with it.

That was the reason, why he once again has to use the public transport. This time however, he uses the subway. On the weekend he researched a quicker way to the Whitebeard Company which he has to use for who knows how long till he could buy a new car.

 _This will take so much time, work and money till I can afford a new car._

Ace sighes inwardly.

As he finally reached the building he greets everyone in the lobby before going straight to his office. In his office he sat himself immediately at his table, turned on the computer and searched for his schedule today.

On his to-do-list was listed an important meeting where he has to be present, which he doesn't understand why, though Marco insisted. 'If you want to rise in your career you have to take every opportunity and time you have to reach this goal', was what Marco said.

Next on his list are normal office tasks. With new motivation, after he drinks his coffee he made after looking through his to-do-list he started to work. It is going to be a long day, but Ace was in a good mood today.

Finally, it was 6 o'clock, the time where his workday ends. "Whoop!" Ace shouts and pumps his fists into the air. Opposite of him Marco chuckles and shakes his head in amusement because of Ace's behavior.

Quickly, Ace saves all the work he had done today, shuts down the computer and puts his jacket back on. While making himself ready for the way back home he asks Marco why he isn't going home. "Marco, why don't you finish your work to go back home? Normally you are always the one who has done his work one hour before end of the working day." Marco only shakes his head 'no', his eyes still trained on the screen of the computer before replying, "Today I work overtime. I have to go through some important documents Oyaji gave to me."

With an understanding nod Ace retreats from the office and waves goodbye before stepping into the elevator. With a deep breath he took in the sight of the sky when he walks out of the office. Making his way to the station of the subway he sees something known.

It is a black BMW standing on the place in front of the building. Ace immediately knows whose car it is. The window on the passenger's side is lowered and Ace can recognize who the driver is. It is the doctor Trafalgar Law, who salutes the man looking through the lowered window. "Good evening, Ace-ya." Greets the doctor. Politely, Ace replies back, "Good evening, Trafa-" A glare from the doctor made Ace remind the reason of the glare, "I-I mean, Law! Sorry again." Ace apologizes with a light embarrassed blush on his face. However, he quickly calmed down and with a curious gaze locks eyes with Law and asks what is the reason he was standing here.

"Actually, I was waiting for you." Surprised by the answer he gets, he asks further. "Why were you waiting for me? And how did you know when my work is ending?"

With a grin on his face Law opens the door and ushers Ace to sit in the car before answering his question.

"I've got a friend working here and he also knows you, that's how I know your ending time. I know that your car was to be repaired but that its lifetime is over. That is the reason why I am here. I wanted to take you home. Are you alright with this arrangement?" Law asks back.

At first, Ace only looks at Law with big eyes like a deer at the headlights, because Law isn't a caring person. He is only caring towards his friends in the hospital.

However, who says no to this, although it comes from a person like Law. And it must be noted that Ace won't say 'no' to Law. Averting his eyes away from the doctor and instead to the street ahead from, Ace replies, "Yes, of course I'm alright with this, Law."

Satisfied with the answer, Law instructs Ace to buckle up and starts the engine of his car to drive them home.

After half an hour they reach their home. Law parks his car in front of his garage before both step out of the car and Law locks it up. Polite as Ace is he thanks Law with a bow and a, "Thank you, Law!", on his lips. Ace takes a few steps to the direction of his house and turns his head to Law and wishes him a 'Good evening!' Though, Law insists to walk Ace to the front door of his house.

"No, you don't have to. I only have to cross the street and I am already there. But, thank you." With this said Ace makes his way to his house.

Still, Law waits till Ace stepped into his house before he himself retreats back to his own four walls.

Ace walks the step up to the mailbox and takes out the mail he got the last days. Finally, he reaches his living room and throws himself on his big couch, his bag next to his couch table and the mail on it. He rests a few minutes before he opens his eyes and took his mail in his hand to go sporadically through them. One of the letters is very noticeable. It only has his name on it, no information about the sender is written. Only his name.

 _Portgas D. Ace_

Before opening the letter Ace looks at his surroundings. Then he lays his eyes again on the unopened envelope. With trembling fingers he ripped the envelope open and unfolded the letter.

 ** _Dear, my Ace!_**

 ** _Yesterday you looked gorgeous again. I saw how you had a party with your family and friends. You look so beautiful when you smile, when you laugh, when you go through your hair with your hand, when you dance._**

 ** _However, there are things I don't like. That you don't lie in my arms. That you aren't close to me. You don't know how much I wish that you are mine. How much I wish that you lie under me, drowning in pleasure, shouting and calling my name._**

 ** _Then to wake up with you, right next to me, smiling this smile to me. Only me!_**

 ** _I see it! I see when you talk to this FUCKING doctor! How you talk to him, blushing like a little school girl in front of her crush! I forbid you to be close to him, talk to him or to look at him!_**

 ** _YOU are MINE ACE! MINE!_**

 ** _Please, Ace. I love you so much, I don't want to lose to someone else. Don't we love each other? I know you do. I always see you smile when you look at me._**

 ** _So please, be faithful to me._**

 ** _Your love_**

Motionless, Ace read the letter. Hectic he walks to the window and searches the street for a strange figure standing there. Though, there was no one.

Shaking like a leaf, Ace looked at the letter again.

 _Another one…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

 **Another chapter here!**

 **And I thank all the reviwers for their comments ^^**

 **MyAnimeObsession: yeah. Who could it be :d We will hopefully found out soon.**

 **sarge1130: Oh, I didn't knew :D I will look this up again ^^ And you are welcome :P**

* * *

It is already Tuesday and Ace went to work earlier than usual. Still, it is already evening and he is still working. After 06.00 PM he finishes his work day and bids goodbye to his colleague. Marco watches after Ace thoughtfully. Strangely enough Ace was very quiet today and this isn't like Ace. Normally he talks like a waterfall without stopping.

Marco wanted to ask him if something is wrong. However, Ace won't talk when he is questioned, only when he wants to. So Marco will wait till then, but if his strange behavior won't disappear he will use hard methods to bring him to talk.

Meanwhile Ace is making his way to his station to get home quickly. While he is walking he is observing the people around him, watching his surrounding to see if someone is following him. He doesn't have to wait long when his train was coming, which he quickly entries to not have a fight with the other people, who try to shove anyone inside.

Ace finds a seat and quickly sat on it before someone else can take it. Over the whole ride to his station he watches again at all the people standing and sitting in the train.

However, once again he begins thinking about the letter from yesterday evening. It wasn't the first letter he got. He doesn't know anymore when it has begun that someone send him those letters. In the beginning it wasn't strange, the letters were even sweet and romantic and hadn't any threats written in it. One thing that hasn't changed is that all of them weren't handwritten but created automatically.

 _Who could this be? Who has the time coming after me, watching me? Or is it someone I know?_

With a tired sigh he holds his head in his hands and tries not to think further about this.

"Next station: Goa." Is announced and Ace stands up to walk to the next door leading him on the platform of the station. The sky is already a midnight blue, the platform is sparsely lit and very few people are walking around, going home, waiting for the train or just waiting for someone. With his bag pressed against his chest and vigilant eyes Ace takes the stairway to leave the station behind. Quickly he makes his way to his house; however he needs minutes to get home. And that is when a shudder ran down his spine. Without any further thoughts Ace turns his head around, but there was no one. No human soul.

His breath quickens, sweat ran down his temple and neck and his eyes looked around in panic. A quiet noise echoes in his surrounding and that was the sign for him to run. Only a few streets to his house. But before he can enter his front garden, a large figure moves out of the shadows and calls his name.

"Ace!"

Ace stops right in front of the path through his front garden. He will recognize this voice everywhere; this deep voice, sounding a little bit harsh and rough around the edge because of too much smoking. Hopefully, Ace turns around immediately and there he is standing tall, proud and handsome as he is, his blue police uniform hugging his body on the right places. The light of the streetlamps shining at him sporadically, making him look a bit mysterious.

"S-Smoker…" is the only thing Ace whispered as a greeting, sounding so desperate and small. This is what grey haired officer recognizes too and a worried gaze overtakes his face while he walks to Ace with big steps and stopping right in front of him.

"Ace, is everything alright?" This tone in his voice, laced with worry and another feeling he has experienced in the past makes Ace weak and with nothing to say he throws himself in the arms of the officer and surprises him with this act.

Smoker takes a step back and holds Ace's face in his hand, making him look straight at his eyes. Ace look a bit pale, he was sweating a little bit and when you look closely you can see lightly the eye bags at his tired face. "I see, it seems it isn't everything alright." Ace only shakes his head 'no' with barely energy left in his body. Whispering Smoker's name is the only thing Ace does at this moment and for Smoke it sounds more like screaming for help from the officer. Taking a deep breath Smoker turned Ace around to his house and helps him get inside of this building, shutting the door behind them and leading Ace to the living room, then seating him at one of the sofas before making his way to the kitchen to get Ace some water to drink and seating himself at the other side of the sofa.

After some minutes it seems that Ace calmed down and Smoker watched at him expectantly. Some time passed and the raven plays around with the glass in his hand, before he sighs, puts the glass at his couch-table and tells the office what is on his mind.

"There… There is someone…" Ace starts.

"Who is this 'someone'"? Is the question asked by Smoker. The Ace looks at Smoker's face and continues. "There is someone. This someone writes me letters…"

Smoker starts frowning. _This doesn't sound so dangerous._

"In those letters is written, how much this someone loves me, how much this someone admires me and how much he wants me…" Now this doesn't sound normal anymore in Smoker's mind, though he doesn't stop Ace to tell him more. "This someone also mentions how handsome or beautiful I look, in my work attire… A-At home when I'm doing my chores, when I meet up with my family or friends or-or when I'm sh-showering…" That is when the alarm rings belled in Smoker's head.

"You are telling me, that someone is writing you 'love-letters'. In those 'love-letters' he is telling you that he- how should I say?- watching you?" Ace only nods at this question, having no idea what to say.

Disbelievingly Smoker looks at the freckled young man sitting right next to him. "Ace. You are telling me that you literally have a fucking stalker! When did you intend going to someone to tell about those letter?!" To then end Smoker started to shout and startles Ace by this action. Smoker is breathing heavily, trying to turn down his rage.

"Show me them." Smoker says to Ace who has started trembling a bit. Hurriedly he goes to his room to retrieve his letters to show them to the officer.

Smoker examines them closer and careful to not destroy any evidence. However, he doesn't find anything and to boot the letters aren't handwritten so there can't be made a font comparison. Still, Smoker will do anything to find out who is writing those letters and even threatening Ace through them, but he has to be honest.

"I'm so sorry, Ace. I can't do anything right now to help you. Still, I will take some pictures of them and take them to my office to look at them closer." Ace only nods at this and after Smoker took the pictures he put the letters away.

One last question is on Smoker's mind. "How long are you getting those letters?"

"Already three months passed since the first letter", Ace replies and Smoker looks at him with shock, not understanding why Ace didn't come earlier to him.

Without any other word both of them walk to the front door, Ace standing at the door threshold and Smoker already outside but still in front of Ace. "You know ypu can call me anytime, when something strange is happening or when you need help. Even when I'm not working. You still have my private mobile phone number, right?" Concern crept into his voice when talking to Ace. Ace only nods as reply, just tired from the long day.

"You can always rely on me, Ace."

"Thank you, Smoker."

Smoker's right hand caresses Ace's face and then places a kiss on his temple. "I still love you, Ace."

"I'm sorry, Smoker…" Is the last thing Ace says when suddenly another voice interferes.

"Smoker! " This voice doesn't sound happy to see the officer standing close to Ace. It is Sabo, who is making his way to them.

"Don't worry, I just wanted to say good bye." Smoker replies and looks back at Ace, pulls him closer and kisses him on the forehead before retreating to his car standing on the other side of the street. Ace is still looking after him when Sabo walks to him and lays his hand on Ace's shoulder, asking him with his eyes, 'what is going on?'

"Not now, Sabo… I'm so tired, I just want to sleep and forget."

"You know you can talk to me, Ace." Sabo reminds him and Ace only nodded at him. "I will tell you, don't worry…"

The shadow was looking at his love. He looks tired and sad and he was looking around with panic when he was on his way home, trembling all the way from the station to his house. He is so worried; he never knew Ace can even behave like that. Normally he is the happy and loud guy, trying to cheer the other people around him up.

However, his worry changed fast to anger, when he sees the officer making his way to his Ace. It got worse when he entered the house right after him and didn't come out for a long time. And he didn't want to risk being seen do he stayed a bit further away.

He took a breath with relief, when the officer stepped out, though his anger and jealousy came back when he saw the officer kissing his love on the forehead.

 _How dare he touch what is mine! HOW DARE HE?_

He promises to make himself sure that this person doesn't come too close to Ace.


End file.
